


Be Impetuous

by 912189 (coffee5945)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, each other, goldenflash, goldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee5945/pseuds/912189
Summary: Please leave a comment!If there are any grammar errors please correct me.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr.
Kudos: 18





	Be Impetuous

Since Bart suggested whether they should live together, Ed certainly agreed, with the advantage that they had more private time than in the Beast Boy tower, because there were so many people in the tower that it seemed a little...uneasy, even if everyone has a separate room.

\----------

"Do you want to take a bath first?" Ed just came back and asked Bart, who was lying in bed eating chicken whizzes.

The sound of the TV is mixed: I...uh... You wash first.

okay. Then walk slowly to the bathroom.

Bart was watching TV, but as the sound of the shower became clearer, he put down the chicken whizzes and began to imagine...

Stop it! The voice in his head stopped him from "Bart, please hold on..." After living with Ed for almost a year, Bart's mood grew stronger and stronger every day, but he knew they were still underage (even if they were coming of age), so he had been patient.

Press the remote control hard to distract him.

"What are you looking at?" Ed opened the door.

Wow! Well... Saturday's tour! You know, he sometimes goes to the West Bank! Bart, who didn't know what he was talking about, had a fast heartbeat at the moment.

That's good, how about driving over there occasionally on vacation? Don't tell me to use super power, don't use ability on vacation. The slightly provocative meaning of the tape slowly wiped the hair out.

Bart looked up, my God! He's not dressed just wear only one pair of trousers. Is he seducing him? 

nonono! It's normal naked like this after take a bath.

"Bart... You okay? You blush....?"

"OMG..." Bart looked at the pale bronzed skin in front of him, and a little water was dripping on his body.

"Ba... Hey!"

In a blink of an eye,Bart pounced Ed on the bed and shouted softly in a longing voice: Ed...

Then he leaned over and kissed him, and Ed's ears, neck, and chest were slowly and warmly kissed.

"Hmm..." Ed moaned softly.

"I want to do "hot breath can't breathe each other" Please, I beg you, you are really sexy, I can't stand it anymore" bart longing.

"Bart..." Ed looked at him red-faced, and was about to be led away by Bart, and Ed closed his eyes and sat down slowly.

"Bart.... Well... I love you, but... Calm down...." ED gently holding his face.

I know, I mean, I think we all be eager for each other.

Wait, what? Bart doesn't believe his ears.

"Are you serious?" Bart gasped in surprise and never thought Ed would ever think of such a thing, because he always seemed to be very unruly but reserved...

he don't want to admit it, but Ed closed his eyes and bowed his head and said, "Well, yes, I do, too." I want to do it with you more than anyone else..." he said, covering his eyes a little sheepishly.

Bart was so excited that he couldn't speak, his green eyes staring into the brown eyes.

"But it's not time, we're patient, and until then I'll still be there for you, " Ed said, leaning his forehead against Bart's forehead.

Bart was persuaded to calm down, and the two of them looked up at each other, again closing their eyes and kissing an affectionate kiss.

The moans of the kiss are still exciting.

"Can I ask you something?" Bart suddenly parted.

"What?" Ed raised his eyebrows on one side.

"How do you solve it when you want to do it before?" Bart's eyes squinted at Ed.

"Bart!"

Haha, he blushed again!

\------------------------

Taos MHYC one afternoon.

Black Canary: "Bart, come here"

Bart: ???What?

"Have you had any trouble lately?"

"Ah, no?" (Blushing)"

"Your face doesn't look like it's okay..."

A moment of silence.

"Are you thinking about sex?"

"What! No!"

"Don't deceive yourself, Bart. You're a teenager, too, and of course you're curious about that."

"Alas..."

"Do you know how to do that?"

"Probably know!" Bart blushed and turned his face.

"Don't lie, you don't have that experience in the future, do you?"

Bart bowed his head and said, "That's right... This is my first experience, I'm still learning... I've never had such a shy and exciting experience."

"That's right!" But, like men and women, you have to make sure you don't get hurt so you and Ed can enjoy it.

(starting to fantasize about blushing) "You seem to know a lot about,Black Canary."

"Duh?" The black canary said softly.

"Well... I think if I have a question, can I find you again?"

(Laughter) "Of course bart."

\------------------

In another room. (Ed, Megan.)

Megan: "I'm cut to the chase. do you want to have sex with Bart?"

"Dios mio!" (blush) "Megan!"

"There's nothing to be shy about it ,Ed. I'm from here."

"Okay! Obviously, I'd love to! He's cute and sexy, how could I not want to do it with him? But in Argentina 18 is a completely unrestricted age, so I will endure until we are all 18 years old."

"Interesting... So you'd rather do it then?"

"I don't want to be on the fringes of the law."

"You're rational, you're more and more skilled in controlling yourself, it's great (to get up), but I have a lot of condoms and you need to be able to come and get them!"

"Thanks... Thank you! I have it myself." (Blush again)

Megan left with a defiant smile.

\-----------------

came out and bumped into Bart.

"Are you all right?"

"Your face so red ."

"You too, Bart."

They both set aside their heads and had a bit of a hurtful silence.

Ed first said, "I'm done at work today, going home together?"

"Crash! Let's race who comes first and the loser cooks dinner!"

"Come on! But I'll cook it for you whether I win or lose.

"Hey, of course! Because I like your cooking best" (smile and steal run)

"Oh my God! You're cunning!"

Smile and keep up with him.

\-----------------

On a beautiful and warm afternoon, today is Bart's 18th birthday.

The wind generally quickly appeared behind ED "Hey hey! I am back! Guess what day it is today.

"I know, happy birthday, I'm making cake." Ed stirs the flour.

"Yes, wish me a happy 18th birthday" Bart flirts in Ed's ear "Can you wait a minute to make a cake? Make love first...."

(Blush) "Don't pun"

"Whatever! Ed, I WANT YOU..."

Stimulated by whispers, the two teleport to the room together.

Ed pressed Bart on the bed and gasped.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited, we're going to have sex! Come on! Ed, do you want to go first or me first?

Ed's expression bothers shy "Uh-huh, It's your birthday, of course you're priority."

"yeah...Sure... me first,and you're later . I'll make you very comfortable.

"bring it on, " Ed raised his eyebrows. Lean over again and kiss.

\-----------------

"You don't need to help me."

"NO! I just want to help you! And then anyway, it's just really great!"

"I love your expression, I can't wait to have sex with you again!" Bart was still thinking about it.

(Blushing) "Me too."

"By the way, what's that smell?" (Lick it) OMG! honey!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's my favorite taste of red silk! How do you know?!"

(Smile) "If I don't even know what my dearest boyfriend likes to eat, Isn't that Inferior for me?" Happy birthday, mi amo.

"You're so sweet, " Bart embraced Ed by the waist and kissed him, and Ed responded enthusiastically.

"How about we do it again here?" It must be crash!"

"Are you serious???"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!  
> If there are any grammar errors please correct me.


End file.
